Comfort
by Kitsuna Ri
Summary: ok! This is my second ever HP fanfic on here! But, Sirius dumps Remus, Remus is crushed, and Snape finds him! haha crappy summary! please read! SiriusxRemus, SnapexRemus read and review please! [one-shot]


Ok, I'm killing my muses for giving me this idea!! I don't want to write this pairing!!! SiriusxRemus is my favorite!!!  
  
Muse: Do it or you'll never get any ideas again!!!!   
  
Waaaaahhh! I hate my muses! Anywho! This is kind of an experimental fanfic. Please be nice about it!! But this is a SnapexRemus fanfic!!! Yes I know! Freaky! But I've been corrupted by fanart and my muses!! So here it is...please be nice and I hope you can kind of enjoy it...don't think of Snape as ugly...if you want a pic of how I picture him so you can read it better e-mail me. Also, another excuse for you to be nice to me! This is my second HP fanfic that I've ever posted up on here!!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HP...but I'm trying to get the rights...  
  
Warnings: Sap, sap and more sap, and slight angst, and of course yaoi...or slash...what ever ya'll call it  
  
Comfort  
  
By: Kitsuna Ri  
  
Sirius and Remus had been together for nearly five months. Remus felt as though he was in absolute bliss every time he was with Sirius. But Sirius...well it seemed like he wasn't as happy as he used to be with Remus. It was starting to upset Remus. It was a brisk Saturday on a Hogsmede visit when Sirius crushed Remus' heart. Remus and Sirius had been spending the entire day together, and Remus could sense something wrong with Sirius, but he didn't bring it up. Around the time everyone was starting to leave, Sirius took Remus into the back of a small cafe. Remus looked in confusion.  
  
"Sirius? Why are we here? And why all the way in the back?"  
  
Sirius took a deep breath and looked into Remus' eyes.  
  
"Remus, you're my best friend and I'd never want anything to jeopardize our friendship, so this is going to be hard for me but..."  
  
Remus started to feel cold. He had a feeling he knew what was coming up next.  
  
"Remus, we need to break up."  
  
The words hit Remus hard. He felt his eyes tear up and he looked at Sirius in shock.  
  
"W-What?"  
  
Sirius looked away from Remus. He couldn't stand seeing Remus so hurt.  
  
"I'm sorry Remus..."  
  
Tears spilled down Remus' face as he knew Sirius wasn't kidding. He stood up from the table.  
  
"No I'm sorry Sirius...I'm sorry I could ever believe I could have fallen in love with someone like you!!!"  
  
Remus yanked a chain off his neck and threw it on the table before running out of the cafe. Sirius tried to stop him but knew it would be useless. He hit his head on the table. Now he felt like the biggest prat in the world.  
  
"Sirius Black is the biggest bloody prat in the entire world!!!"  
  
Remus managed to choke these words out in between his sobs. He was leaned up against a tree, his knees brought up to his chest, and his eyes were bloodshot and red. He hoped no one would find him here. Especially Sirius.  
  
"The next time I see him I'll...I'll...I'll just...I don't know..."  
  
He started sobbing again and put his head down. He couldn't believe he was acting like this! How could he let himself get so close...so involved?  
  
"Because I let myself fall in love...how bloody stupid!!"  
  
"Finally admitting your stupidity Lupin?"  
  
Remus shot his head up, while wiping his tears away and glared at Snape.  
  
"W-What do you want Severus?"  
  
Snape wanted to smirk and say another snide comment but he looked at Remus' condition and stayed silent. Remus sniffled and wiped more tears away.  
  
"Not that I feel sorry for you or anything but, what happened?"  
  
Remus looked up at Snape, trying to glare again, but tears blurred his vision.  
  
"W-What's it to you?!"  
  
Snape shrugged.  
  
"I'm actually a caring person when you don't turn my robes pink or put me in drag you know..."  
  
Remus chuckled lightly but still had tears flowing down his face. Snape decided to sit down next to Remus to listen to the other boy's story if he decided to talk. Remus took a deep breath and started to speak, his voice quivering.  
  
"Sirius just.....Sirius decided to break up with me about five minutes ago...."  
  
Snape snorted.  
  
"You're getting this messed up over Black?!"  
  
"Shut up Snivillus!!! I thought I was in love alright?!"  
  
Snape jumped back slightly at Remus' outburst and then composed his self.  
  
"Oh....I see....well then I suppose I understand why you're such a mess."  
  
Remus glared darkly at Snape.  
  
"Listen Snape if you want to keep making things worse, I can make you look like a girl permanently...."  
  
Snape sighed.  
  
"Alright, Sorry, didn't mean for you to take it that way....but really, is Sirius really worth all this pain?"  
  
Remus looked up at Snape.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Snape rolled his eyes. Sometimes Remus could be so dense.  
  
"What I mean is, if he doesn't love you back does he deserve to be on your mind for the next few months until you can get over him?"  
  
Remus thought over it for a moment. Snape was right, oddly enough, but how could Remus get Sirius out of his thoughts? I mean he would see the boy every day at every hour!! Snape, sensing Remus' distress, sighed again and spoke.  
  
"Sure, you'll see him a lot and memories will flow into your mind, but sometimes it's just better to totally for get them all and try to start over. I know it's easier said than done, but you should try it. Maybe you should even try to seek out someone else."  
  
Remus snorted. Like anyone else would want to be with him. The only reason he had finally decided to admit his feelings to Sirius and date him was because the other boy already knew of Remus' condition and he accepted him for that. This thought alone started the waterworks again. He choked back a sob and buried his head into his arms.  
  
"I can't...no one....no one will ever accept me like he did! And and...I just can't!!"  
  
Snape's eyes widened at Remus' actions. He couldn't believe how devoted Remus had been and still was to Sirius. He almost felt...jealous. Then he did something he couldn't believe, he brought the smaller boy into his arms and let him sob on his shoulder. Remus was surprised but he didn't push away. He felt better in Snape's arms. It was weird. Finally Remus calmed down and his tears stopped but he still didn't move out of Snape's arms. Snape knew that Remus was better but he didn't move the smaller boy, instead he pulled Remus closer. Remus stiffened slightly and Snape was about to let go of him but Remus just clung to his robes.  
  
"Thank you Severus...."  
  
"For what?"  
  
Remus smiled slightly as he rested his head on Snape's chest.  
  
"For being here...for comforting me..."  
  
Snape was speechless for a moment but then he squeezed Remus lightly.  
  
"Any time Remus..."  
  
Evening began to near and the sun lowered. The two boys finally parted and Snape helped Remus stand up and Remus could feel himself blush. He also felt as though all of his problems had gone away. He smiled up at Snape and then stood on his tip toes to kiss Snape lightly on the cheek.  
  
"You really helped me today Severus...thank you."  
  
Snape place his hand on Remus' cheek and brushed back some stray strands of hair.  
  
"As I said before, any time Remus..."  
  
Then Snape thought for a moment and looked into the Remus' eyes deeply.  
  
"Remus I..."  
  
Remus shook his head and placed a finger on Snape's lips.  
  
"I still need time Snape...he's still in my thoughts and on my mind you know...."  
  
Snape nodded.  
  
"I'll wait."  
  
Remus smiled and began to walk away. Snape watched him go, a small smile touching his lips.  
  
-Owari-  
  
Awwww wasn't that sappy!!!! XD I actually kind of enjoyed writing that...I might do more....please tell me what you all think! And be nice!! And like I said! E-mail me if you want to see how I vision Snape!!! Again, please review!!! 


End file.
